Mysterious ways
by Izzu
Summary: Gu Family Book: Based on ep. 21. Admiral Lee Soon Shin and Dam Pyeong Joon discussed about Seo Hwa.


Mysterious ways

by Izzu

o

o

"Fate do work in mysterious ways..."

Dam Pyeong Joon looked up towards the admiral in confusion. "What did you mean... Admiral?"

Admiral Lee Soon Shin turned to face him, smiling grimly. "It felt as if it was just yesterday that Park Moo Sol spoke to me about wanting me to take Kang Chi under my wing. And now, even Ja Hong Myung asked me a similar favour." He sighed. "It was amazing how both of Kang Chi's parents; adoptive as well as by blood, entrust me with that child. As if life trying to keep reminding me that the child's fate as well as mine, do not stray far from each other."

Master Dam nodded.

"And so... what do you think of Ja Hong Myung? Or if you prefered it... Yoon Seo Hwa."

He shrugged at the admiral. "I thought she truly abandoned her own country, and I'm not surprised if she did. We after all... did nothing to investigate Yoon Gi Soo's false accusation and merely allowed Jo Gwan Woong's treacherous deeds to continue for many years. After what I heard from Tae Seo—"

"Yet, one can't simply assume things merely from the surface... isn't it? That Yoon Seo Hwa... how would you suppose she had lived all these years? Being saved by the ally of her own enemy... and becoming the leader of the Minamoto merchants, how could one guess how her mind works? Was she driven by the sole need to take revenge on Jo Gwan Woong and this country... or did she only doing all this in order to find Kang Chi?"

The admiral took a seat on the bench before glancing at him. "If working with your enemy would allow you to use their power to achieve your own purposes, wouldn't you do it?"

He couldn't say anything against that.

xxx

Few minutes gone by in silence since Yoon Seo Hwa entered his room. He felt the air grew heavy with dread. He wondered if she bore grudge on him for 'killing' Wol Ryung.

"I suppose... I should say my thanks to you. For sparing my life back then... for taking in Kang Chi into this academy."

He was taken aback. He didn't expect those being the first thing she wanted to talk about with him. She turned to face him directly. "And I suppose... I should also said my thanks to Madame Chun; but I do not think I shall see her in person again. At least in this life."

"You are planning to leave this place."

It wasn't a question. But he did wonder what was it that she planned to do afterwards. Seo Hwa nodded.

"I trust you and the admiral would right all the injustice that have been done. I do not wish for the same fate that befallen my family to repeat on young Tae Seo and _his_ family. And I do hope that the injustice that was done to my family, as well as the late Park Tae Seo would be cleared."

She sighed. "Back then I thought I would be the one to clear my father's name. But I suppose that task would not be achieved by me."

There was a sense of foreboding in those words, he could not help feeling unease.

"What are you planning to do?"

Her eyes were clear. It appeared that she made her mind already.

"I need to return to my husband's side. I left him for far too long already."

He frowned. "What did you mean? Gu Wol Ryung is a demon now, it's dangerous for you to go to him. You'll die!"

She nodded again. "Yes, I'll die. If my death could save him, then I'll willingly give up my life for it. This was something I've always wished for, to make up for my past mistakes. I can't let my child kill his own father."

"I don't understand, So Jung said that only Kang Chi could stop him."

She shook her head.

"There was another way. And this is also why... I couldn't let Kang Chi see me off. That child wouldn't have been able to let me go."

It seemed that there was nothing he could say that could convince her to change her mind.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" he asked as a student barged in, bringing a message from the admiral.

Yoon Seo Hwa stared straight towards him, nodding her head.

It did worked mysteriously. Fate, that is.


End file.
